Yoshi (Smash Bros)
Yoshi is a playable character in Smash Bros: Stars Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. His base is in Mushroom Kingdom Underground, as well as the Yoshi car, helicopter, and submarine forms from Yoshi’s Island. He is representing his own series instead of the Mario series. 'Biography' After being sacrificed to get an extra jump to many times, Yoshi developed trust issues and turned into a loner. Still helping in the fight against evil he decided to join Mario’s League mainly to keep an eye on everyone else. He has contingency plans to neutralize each member of the League. 'Insurgency' After being betrayed by long time friend Mario, who was drugged by Luigi, Boshi was forced to go underground and form the Insurgency. His only goal is to end the High Councilor’s tyrannical rule. Smash Bros Comic Boshi first appears standing atop a roof overlooking New Pork, noting the silence and lack of crime. Boshi notes in an internal monologue that this is the New Pork he has "Always dreamed of," but calls it a "Nightmare. A perversion." He calls the silence of the city, the "Silence of fear." He watches soldiers of the Regime march in the streets below and gazes up at the symbol of the world's new dictator: The large red M that dons Mario’s hat emblem. Jumping back five years into the past, and Boshi is in the Mushroom Kingdom one night, beating up some Shy Guys when Mario appears, asking him why he's in the Kingdom. Boshi replies that he's heading for Hal Labs, and that something sensitive had been taken. Mario replies, "You could have called." The Plumber flies to a rooftop, beckoning Boshi to follow when he's done with the Shy Guys. Later, with Mario flying in the air while Boshi crouches on a rooftop, Mario tries to tell Boshi his good news but Boshi easily figures it out and interrupts him: “Peach is pregnant." Mario is shocked and Boshi explains he figured it out by monitoring his physical reactions, and says the last time he was like this, "You were facing Bowser. And I doubt it's Bowser-You're grinning like an idiot." Mario does manage to get the drop on Boshi by asking him to be the godfather, successfully surprising the Dinosaur. The two friends share a moment with Boshi smiling when he hears Mario going on about how he heard his child's heartbeat. The next morning Boshi is investigating the crime scene in Hal Labs, questioning the scientists about what was stolen. They reply that only a small amount of equipment was stolen, and that it was 'Nothing significant." Boshi however interjects that they were working with Mega Mushrooms. When the scientists try to justify their reasons, and insist they're "not monsters", Boshi looks towards several bodies of scientists, each bearing a twisted grin on their pale faces and that the Mushrooms is in the hands of monsters now. Boshi begins to order the lab to be locked down and that no one leaves when Mario suddenly rushes in. Mario is in a panic, saying he "Can't see her. I can't see Peach!" Boshi calmly reminds him they are not alone and starts to suggest that they leave when Mario hands him a bloody playing card with a backwards L on it and that "He has her." Boshi realizes how serious the situation has become and immediately sends a priority call to all members of the League, calling as many heroes as possible to the Musrhoom Kingdom. While some members of the League are confused as to why they have to look for one woman, the rest of them know who Peach is and instantly head for the city. Boshi next calls Sonic and has him search every inch of the city Mario couldn't see from above. Sonic does so in an instant and when he returns he quickly takes Boshi and himself back to Hal Labs and shows him the body of the Cacturne, his face also twisted into a grin. Boshi was then contacted by Link who has found a lead and the location of Luigi and Daisy. The insane duo had hijacked a nuclear submarine and taken Peach aboard it. Mario quickly scuttles the sub onto dry land and enters it, but suddenly and seemingly tackles Bowser into the sky. Mr. L and Daisy attempt to escape but are subdued by Game and Watch and Link. Boshi and Sonic arrive a second later, with Mr. L excited at the sight of his long time nemesis and amused by the fact Sonic carried him there, mocking Boshi for it. Boshi investigates the sub, noting it is filled with Cacturne’s Confuse Ray. When he can't find Peach, he demands her location from Luigi and advises Link against using his Triforce on Mr. L. The corrupt Plumber continues to mock the Dinosaur, saying he knows what's going on and that he just doesn't "want to look at it too hard." When Boshi demands to know what he did to her, with Luigi responding that he operated on her, and that Peach is 'the trigger.' Boshi orders Sonic to check the sub for its warhead but Mr. L tells him not to bother and that when Peach's heart stops, the Kingdom stops too. Boshi is momentarily confused but soon puts the entire situation together, realizing Luigi stole the Mega Mushrooms and laced the confuse ray with it so it would infect Mario. Understanding the truth of Luigi’s plan, Boshi contacts Mario and tells him to stop as what he's seeing isn't real. Mr. L then asks Boshi if he knew Peach was pregnant, prompting the Dinosaur to punch Luigi across the jaw in a fury. Boshi screams at Mario: "It's Peach!" But it is too late and the Mushroom Kingdom is destroyed. Later, Boshi has Luigi in an interrogation room in New Pork, demanding to know why Mr. L went so far as to kill Peach, her and Mario’s child, and destroy his Kingdom. Luigi only replies that he didn't need a reason and compares it to when he beat a puppy to death with a kitten. Boshi throttles Mr. L, saying, "This has always been about us. Why did you do this to him?" Luigi’s only response is that he was tired of losing to Boshi and that he wanted to try it "On easy." Luigi then asks Boshi if someone had taken it all from him once and that's why he became what he is today. He goes on to ask what he thinks Mario will become after this tragedy. Boshi firmly replies, "There are some things even you can't corrupt, L." Luigi only laughs and asks Boshi if he thinks his friend will be the same after. Boshi is firm in his belief and calls Mario "One of the best men I know." Mr. L is still unconvinced. Suddenly, Mario bursts in and shoves Boshi away from Luigi. Boshi watches on in horror as Mario impales a laughing Luigi through the chest with his entire arm. Boshi is largely absent for the next few chapters, and does not answer Link's summons to the League's Space Colony to find Mario's parents after they were kidnapped by Simirror under secret orders from the Dreamland Government. The Dinosaur directly confronts the President himself, calling his plan "Incredibly stupid." He tells the President not to touch a man's parents and not to call out. The President says he thought it couldn't be traced back to him. Boshi reveals he was right, but he was acting on a hunch and that his hunch was just confirmed. The President asks if Boshi will tell the League, which the Dinosaur says he will not but begins to warn the president that his fellow heroes may work it out like he did. The President is convinced that even if they did, they wouldn't dare try anything but Boshi heatedly calls the President naive and that he would just disappear. "The police wouldn't think to look for your body on Neo Star!" Boshi goes on to say that the President's plan failed and only served to strengthen Mario's resolve and unite several superheroes to his side. The President notes Boshi's use of the term "Them, and not we." The President guesses Boshi understands the true depth of the situation and what Mario is capable of doing to the world with all his power. Boshi replies, "He is trying to bring about peace." The President asks how Mario will keep that peace, and reminds Boshi that power corrupts. Boshi vanishes, leaving the President to contemplate. Boshi is next seen confronted by Mario in the Underground. The Plumber demands to know why Boshi wasn't there to help the heroes find his parents. Boshi replies that he was "Doing what needed to be done." This shocks Mario, who knows Boshi understands this more than anyone. Boshi tells Mario he has to stop what he's doing. Mario is shocked, rationalizing his actions by saying he's saved lives and prevented the deaths of millions of innocents. Boshi's only response is, "You're scaring them." Mario screams, "GOOD!" and rips of Boshi's saddle and rants about how he is glad they are too scared to keep killing each other. He says Boshi is the one who taught him this. Boshi tries to get a word in, but Mario goes on, saying Boshi would do exactly what he's doing if he had experienced what Mario had and had his powers. Boshi only response is, "You killed a man, Mario." Mario justifies his actions and condemns Boshi for having allowed him to live, asking him if he felt guilty and responsible for allowing Mr. L to live. Boshi lowers his head and responds, "Every time." He goes on to say that the superhumans don't get to decide who lives and dies. Mario continues to justify that his action saved millions of lives at the cost of one. Boshi replies that, "That's how justification works. But once you justify something once, you can do it again and again. It becomes easier." Mario suddenly accuses Boshi of not mourning the destruction of the Mushroom Kingdom, but for Mr. L, and dares to suggest that he is angry with Mario for having "taken" the Mr. L from him. Boshi responds, "You know that's not true." Mario becomes angrier, roaring at Boshi for allowing Luigi to live and destroy millions of lives, and vents his sorrows over losing Peach and their child. Mario suddenly switches gears, accusing Boshi of neglecting Fox and Marcus and not consoling them for friends lost in the Kingdom. When Mario demands to know what Boshi’s excuse is for not being a good friend and mentor to them, Boshi loses his cool and punches Mario across the jaw, only serving to injure himself. After Mario checks the injury and tells him not to punch anything for a few weeks, T.E.C. suddenly gives off an alarm, and Boshi fills Mario on the situation in the Orange Ocean, specifically the battle between the Water Temple and the League. Mario begins to leave, but Boshi asks Mario to wait. He tells him, "You can't put yourself above us, Mario. You're right. I'm not saying I'd act differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace. But you...You're a better man than I am." Mario makes one last offer to Boshi to come with him, but Boshi declines and apologizes. Mario simply leaves without a word. Boshi quickly syncs with the League's communications and hacks into the Water Temple’s channel to contact Waddle De, warning him of Mario’s approach and current emotional state. He advises Waddle De to stop, as there is no telling what Mario may do in response to his attack on the League. Boshi monitors Mario and Waddle De’s confrontation, only telling Waddle De to agree to Mario’s demand of calling off the Kraken. Boshi becomes panicked however, when he listens to Waddle De’s provoking ultimatum and show of power by having his armies appear at several ports and bridges around the world. Boshi calls Waddle De an idiot, telling him Mario will not respond to such demands. Indeed, Mario’s response to De's challenge is to lift the Temple from the water and place it in the Lanaru. Boshi attempts to reason with Mario, contacting him over communicator, but Mario cuts him off and reveals he could hear Boshi as he spoke to Waddle De, and then has Megaman remove Boshi from their communications. Boshi only has time for one last protest before he is cut off from the League, officially ousted by Mario. Though removed from the League and his communication access revoked, Boshi having created the communications, un-revokes it to contact Sonic after the Blue Speedster witnesses Silver’s brutal defeat in Mobius after he attempted to force Mario and Link to leave as they broke up a civilian protest. Though Sonic had left the scene to find Silver an ambulance, Boshi informs him one is on its way and instead directs him to the Advanced Sciences and Genetic Testing Laboratory in Kanto. When Sonic asks why, Boshi doesn't answer, only replying, "By the time I get done convincing you -And I will convince you- you could already be there." Indeed Sonic had arrived at the lab just as Boshi had given him directions and when he asks why he is there, Boshi only responds, "Because you're on the wrong side of this and I haven't given up on you." At the lab, Sonic learns Silver was a huge fan of the League and had even been in a picture with Sonic himself. Boshi then asks Sonic, "How do you think he felt in that moment, Sonic? When his idols broke him?" Boshi never receives an answer as Sonic had ditched his communicator and fled. Some time later, Boshi is seen standing over a bloody body, his expression one of total shock and horror, the memories of the night his parents died echoing in his mind. Boshi can only think, "He's gone. I'm abandoned again. My son is dead." Hours earlier, Boshi, Fox, and Marcus are watching a news broadcast in the Underground when Girafarig interrupts, though the Pokémon is quickly and easily subdued by Mario’s sudden arrival. However the Plumber suddenly announces his intentions to remove the criminally dangerous maniacs from the Pokémon Center so that they may no longer harm the people of Saffron. Boshi orders the Arwing to be ready, but as he and his proteges dash for it, his student Marcus suddenly refuses to help his father unless they agree to help Mario destroy the Center and its patients. Deciding he doesn't have time to argue with his rebellious pupil, Boshi and Fox leave in the ship leaving Marcus fuming in the cave. As Boshi and Fox fly to the Pokémon Center, Fox asks if Boshi understands Marcus’ point. Boshi is silent, which annoys his oldest partner, though he finally admits that Fox was never as stubborn as Marcus and asking him if he understands why they can't allow Mario and the League to do this. Fox understands and wants to help Boshi protect the criminals from the heroes. At the Center, Boshi and Fox appear before Megaman, Link, and Mario, the Dinosaur proclaiming that they don't get to decide the fates of the Center’s patients. But to Boshi’s horror, he sees his friends son Marcus standing between Mario and Link, having chosen them over his father. Boshi is silent, only watching as Fox argues with Marcus, who justifies his actions while pointing out that both Boshi and Fox are standing by the criminals. When Mario makes it clear he will not be stopped, Boshi only says that he should not be here at all. This prompts a disturbing response from the killer Scrafty, and Boshi furiously demands Link not to open his cell, only for Scrafty to disappear. Boshi quickly realizes Sonic is the one who did this and after Slowking vanishes as well, he demands to know where Mario is having the League take them. Mario only replies that it is a secure facility where the villains will never be able to harm anyone again. When Megaman attempts to open the Chatot’s cell next, Boshi gives him a single warning before activating a button on his belt that causes Megaman to begin malfunctioning. As Megaman writhes on the ground in pain, the League all demand Boshi stop, though he makes no move to deactivate the attack on Megaman. Fox instead does and attempts to calm everyone down. As Megaman recovers, he realizes that the virus that attacked his systems was implanted on the day he met Boshi. Megaman moves to attack the Dinosaur but is stopped by an arrow from Pit. When Boshi asks if Pit is with the League, he replies that he is here to admit someone. Just then Daisy’s voice can be heard over the Center’s loudspeakers as the inmates are released, prompted by Daisy to attack the League. As the Center begins to rumble ominously, Boshi realizes she has deactivated the dampeners in the basement, just as Feraligator suddenly tackles him and Yellow Devil bursts from the floor and grabs Marcus, dragging him back under. Boshi can do nothing to save his pupil but watch in horror as he dragged under the floor. Boshi is held down by Feraligator and Castform as Chatot looms over him with a large rock, Feraligator urging him to cave the Dinosaur’s skull in. Chatot hesitates because he wants to think of an appropriate riddle, allowing Pit to hit him with a boxing glove arrow, giving Boshi the opening to headbutt Feraligator and break free from his grasp, calling Marcus’ name as he does. Boshi follows after his student and ward just as Mario dispatches Devil. When he asks Marcus if he is okay, Fox assures him Marcus had it under control. Boshi orders the two to go back up and return the inmates to their cells. Though Marcus tries to protest, Boshi snaps at him not to argue. When Fox asks what he is going to do, Boshi pulls out two small explosives and replies that he's taking Yellow Devil down before he brings the entire Center down. Though Fox thinks Devil is taken care of, the Dinosaur knows otherwise as the Machine rises back up, missing his hand and bearing a gaping hole in his chest but still very much un-alive. Boshi orders the two to go before charging Devil and jumping over him, attaching the explosives to his eye and detonating them, finally defeating him. Mario compliments his work though Boshi insists they return Devil to his cell and reactivate the dampeners that subdue him. Boshi is next seen rising out of the hole Yellow Devil made alongside Link, Mario, and Sonic. As the Plumber orders the inmates to cease and return to their cells, Boshi spots Marcus hunched over Fox. Marcus looks to his father with a tear stained face and pleads for forgiveness. Boshi’s eyes widen in horror as he demands to know what Marcus has done, and the Dinosaur loses his composure for the first time as he again demands, "What did you do?!" before shoving Marcus away from his father’s body. Boshi can only helplessly reach out to Fox’s still form as he becomes overwhelmed by his memories of his parents death. With both heroes and even the inmates of the Pokémon Center looking on solemnly, Boshi carries Fox’s body out of the Center and into the rainy night, his expression numb as he thinks, "He's gone. I'm abandoned again. My son is dead." Boshi is seen at the end of Chapter Seventeen, furiously beating a training post to the point of his knuckles bleeding. Samus arrives to comfort him and let him grieve in her arms. Boshi spends a week recovering from Fox’s death before he is contacted via the Egg signal. He and Samus head for the New Pork police station, with Boshi telling a hesitant Samus, "If he has a problem with you, it's his problem." The two zip-line to the station, with Boshi greeting who he thinks is Daphnes, but is in fact the General Pepper and several secret service agents. Boshi makes it clear he doesn't like surprises and Pepper apologizes, knowing no other way to reach him. The General wishes to speak to Boshi in private but Boshi makes it clear he will only speak if Samus stays and defends her criminal status while questioning the General’s own ethics when he points out her criminal status. Pepper leads Boshi to a more secure location and offers his condolences for Boshi’s recent loss. The Dinosaur only glares ahead and refuses to respond. Once the three are in the secured meeting room, the General explains what Mario has done along with the League, ranging from forced peace between Light and Wily to the other heroes defending other nations. Though Samus questions how this is bad, Pepper asks Boshi if he understands the true depth of Mario’s goals. Boshi does indeed understand. "You can't just stop war. The reason for the fighting is still there. The religion, the land disputes, the ancient feuds. The peace needs to be enforced. And someone needs to enforce it." Boshi understands why the General came to him: "You think Mario will take over the world and you want me to help you stop him." General Pepper asks if he can do it, and while Boshi thinks he can, he only will if it comes to that. Samus then makes it clear what all Pepper must do to help people feel the need to stop supporting Mario’s actions, revealing they knew he would contact them and only acted surprised. Boshi also reveals he voted for him, which makes General Pepper attempt a joke, though Boshi is less than amused. After Samus explains what the General must do and clarifies that she and Boshi are asking him, not telling him unlike Mario, Pepper gives Samus a folder of files on heroes who have yet to side with Mario for various reasons. Boshi reveals, "I have my own files," which doesn't surprise the General. Boshi and Samus then split up to recruit each hero in the folder. While Samus is in Station Square, Boshi meets with Electrivire in Sinnoh, learns of his part in finding new homes for Mushroom Kingdom's survivors and after promising to help him in his endeavor, tells him, "I need your lightning." Later, Boshi converses with a shadowed individual who he thanks for his support but asks to remain hidden for the time being. The figure agrees and Boshi is next seen greeting the recruited heroes: Waddle De, Burdo, Rouge, Electrivire, Plazma Whisp, Pit, and Krystal. He thanks them for joining, though Pit makes it clear he's agreed to nothing, and only come to listen. As they all sit down to discuss, Boshi asks if they know why he called them there, with Plazma Whisp asking what their plan of attack is against Mario's growing regime. Boshi is briefly seen in Chapter Twenty discussing with his unknown recruit of Boshi's correct deduction of the source of the distress signal from Kingdom’s ruins as Eggman’s survival thanks to a speedster he had on his payroll. When Boshi asks what happened to the speedster, he learns she died attempting to save lives but wasn't fast enough. When the shadowed figure points out Link almost noticed him, Boshi warns the figure of Link's strange behavior before asking for Eggman’s location and learns he is on the Ark. In Chapter Twenty-One, Boshi watches Dedede attempt to kidnap a world leader, confirming to someone over his radio that they were right. Samus then asks him if he's ready and Boshi gives the word to go. His team then strikes, with Plazma Whisp saving the world leader and Electrivire and Krystal then working together to knock out Dedede, allowing them to capture her. Later, Boshi and Samus observe Dedede, with Samus telling Boshi his intelligence was correct. Boshi only responds, "So it seems." When Samus asks him how he knew what Dedede was going to do, he replies, "I can't say." Samus tries to press the issue but Boshi ignores her, so she asks him if he's going to keep Dedede forever, calling it unheroic. Batman explains that he only needs Dedede for a week. When Samus reminds him that the League will look for him, Boshi disagrees and explains they don't even know he's missing. Boshi sees Eggman’s press conference from Spear Pillar through T.E.C., with Samus and ROB64 by his side. In the next chapter, Boshi is the first to realize the Invader Fighters are launching a full planetary invasion, and realizing Oikonny’s forces are attacking the most populated cities across the planet, with New Pork next. He orders his gathered Insurgents to follow him into the city, ignoring Samus’ complaints but pauses to listen to Rouge’s concerns and reasoning that they will need Mario and the League's help. In the next chapter, Boshi fights with Burdo against the Invader Fighters in New Pork, but he has taken a beating and more are coming. Burdo cries out to him but Boshi urges her to keep fighting. Boshi is shocked when the Invaders are suddenly destroyed, reduced to ash that rains down on the city. Boshi realizes it was Mario and utters a horrified, "No..." Smash Bros: Stars Among Us Boshi is seen interrogating Mr. L after he just nuked the Mushroom Kingdom, but this interrogation is halted by Mario, who soon murders Luigi after being provoked by him just like what is detailed in the comic. Normal Yoshi is seen in his own present visiting the Pokémon Center while Eggman’s assault is continuing on. Boshi investigates to see if Eggman broke Luigi out of the Center, when he receives a distress call from his former sidekick Fox. Yoshi sees a trap at Luigi’s cell door, which he foils and sees that Luigi was indeed broken out. However, the real trap was behind Yoshi in the form of Wolf, whom Yoshi proceeds to defeat. Yoshi tries contacting Fox, but he does not respond, alerting Yoshi. After breaking through Eggman’s encryption on Space Colony Ark, Yoshi fights Donkey Kong and has Eggman alone. As Eggman charges towards him, Yoshi throws explosive Eggs at him (ironic) until Eggman is overpowered by them. A fight ensues, and Yoshi prevails and uses a gadget that shuts down Eggman’s armor. As soon as this happens, Eggman reveals that Luigi and Daisy have a nuke primed in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi sends out a warning and beams over to Yoshi, who takes it off standby and almost activates the nuke, but they are both transported to F-Zero in an alternate world. An enraged Luigi fights Yoshi, but loses. The Regime's troops surround Yoshi and the Luigi, however Yoshi escapes using his sonar disruptor and smoke eggs. After watching a conversation between troops from a rooftop, Yoshi exclaims "I'm in a nightmare." As Pit, Link, and Game and Watch escape the altered future's NPPD, they meet up with the Boshi. After this, we know that Boshi filled them in on what was going on, and completed his explanation and explained his plan to overthrow Mario once Waddle De returned from the Water Temple, introducing the Durability (and possibly strength) enhancing pill, and reveals that his Eggman was an insider for the Insurgency and pretended to be working with Mario. He explains his weapon to defeat Mario, which can only be unlocked from the guarded Underground base under Luigi’s Mansion and that he brought them over to do it as they had been monitoring their world, and that the Luigi’s Nuke failed to explode. Meanwhile, Yoshi catches up to his Luigi, but Luigi attacks Yoshi and defeats him. Dedede and Game and Watch apprehend Yoshi, still believing him to be the one from their world, and take him into custody. Regime Mario and Link congratulate Game and Watch for his work, but Mario can tell it isn’t Boshi, because he’s green. Boshi receives a distress beacon from Daisy and the Luigi Clan in Bowser’s Castle, and he and the others arrive, forcing the Regime to retreat. Boshi realizes that the Luigi was transported to his world too, which means in effect that the Yoshi was there too, which meant they had to find him. Boshi locks the Luigi in a cell in the castle’s dungeon, and tells Daisy’s Luigi Clan to stay low. Boshi and the group arrive at Luigi’s Mansion, and after series of events enter the Undergroud. After doing what was necessary to unlock the weapon, Demise and the other Link attack, but are defeated and escape. The weapon is then damaged beyond repair. Soon, Megaman is teleported by Sonic and Mario from the Normal world by accident, which leads to Boshi filling Megaman in on the mission and where he was. As the Insurgency discusses other ways to end the Regime, Boshi receives an announcement from Mario that he will be executing “Boshi” which they realize means Yoshi was captured. Knowing full and well it was a trap, the Insurgency devise a plan to break the Yoshi out of Mt. Dedede the plan later moves into action, Boshi and Pit assault Mt. Dedede from the inside, and are greeted by Samus and Fox. As Pit takes on Fox, Samus attacks Boshi, revealing that she joined the Regime to try to save him, but to no avail. After trying to convince Boshi to escape all of the conflict with her, Boshi refuses and defeats her. Pit then questions Fox's choice to go against his former mentor, but Boshi reveals that Fox in his timeline was not Fox McCloud, rather an older Marcus McCloud. He also revealed that Marcus killed Fox, which made Boshi disown him. Boshi then beats Marcus and locates Yoshi. After freeing him, Pit is seen being controlled by Mewtwo. He fires arrows at Boshi, who parries. After beating Pit, Mewtwo reveals herself, but is knocked out by Yoshi. Game and Watch appears, but is defeated as Pit and Yoshi escape. Boshi, Yoshi, and Pit are cornered off a cliff as Mario confronts them. As an argument between Mario and Boshi ensues, they are beamed away by Megaman at the nick of time. After the deaths of Eggman and Raishu, Sonic defects to the Insurgency and reveals Mario's plan to destroy New Pork and F-Zero, including Yoshi's world entirely. As the group throws around ideas, Boshi plans to send them back, much to the discontent of the team. Yoshi throws the idea of bringing his Mario to fight the Regime Mario, but Boshi contests this decision because of how his impression of the world changed, but before they can discuss it further, an attack on the Insurgency base ensues. After beating Donkey Kong together, the Yoshis travel to the Underground to set up the Inter-dimensional Transporter. When they arrive, the attack has become a full-scale battle between the Regime and Insurgents. Boshi becomes adamant on sending the others back to where they belong, so Yoshi is attacked by Boshi, but Yoshi was able to defeat his other self. After more convincing, Boshi finally agrees to Yoshi’s plan to bring over Mario. After discussing the final plan to Mario to take down his duplicate. Boshi admits that it was 'good to have Mario back.' After the Insurgency and Hylians vs. Regime and the forces of the Water Temple battle ends with Regime Mario being defeated once and for all, Boshi and the others find the two Marios. Regime Mario tells Boshi “You'll have to kill me,” but Boshi declines "No, not even you, there's been enough killing". Yoshi is seen apprehending Luigi and supposedly taking him through the portal to his world with the help of Daisy. Boshi, now in a new, repaired armor, talks about what would happen next for his world with other Mario. Boshi declined Mario’s help and also the role of president in his post-Regime world. Boshi tells Mario one thing before they exit Regime Mario’s cell, that if he were to go rogue like his Mario would, he would go after him, to which Mario replies "You'll have to get in line." Boshi bid farewell to the others. Powers and Abilities *Master Detective and Escape Artist *Able to Flutter Jump *Has a long sticky tongue and incredible digestive system *Expert Marksman Intro/Outro INTRO: A swarm of Swoopers appears and group together, only suddenly scatter to reveal Yoshi who jumps down and lands in a crouch before rising up while glaring at his opponent. OUTRO: '''Yoshi tells his opponent to "Stay Down". He is then shown sitting on a Bowser-like gargoyle on the side of Bowser’s Castle '''Gameplay Character Trait Mechanical Bats: Batman's character trait is the ability to call three mechanical bats to hover around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. *The offensive way allows Batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time without performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, additional damage and pressure on the opponent. *The defensive way puts Batman in a stance that makes all the bats swarm around him. If the opponent touches Batman, the opponent will be launched in to the air, this enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. Move List Basic Attacks: *Palm Strike *Hammer Fist *Roundhouse *Crusader Kick *Flying Kick *Egg Swipe *Wheel Kicks *Saddled Crusade *Low Jab *Uppercut *Low Hammer Fist Air Attacks: *Flying Knee *Straight Kick *Flip Kick Combo Attacks: *Showdown *Injustice *Vengeance *Tricky Dino *Intimidation *Mind Games *High Tech *Darkness *Tragic *Saddled Crusader *Stay Down *Fluttering Avenger Special Moves: ''' *Straight Tongue *Sky Tongue *Yoshi Egg *Up Yoshi Egg *Slide Kick *Scatter Eggs *Saddle Parry '''Super Move The “Green Pony”: Yoshi throws a smoke egg at the opponent, quickly calls out to the Yoshi Car, then smashes two eggs on either side of the opponents head and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive egg at the opponent and flutter jumps as the Yoshi Car drives in to run over the opponent. Ending Following the battle to liberate Earth, Boshi learned that Eggman had bequeathed his massive fortune to him. He now had the means to rebuild The Mushroom Kingdom. The Kingdom's residents, inspired by their hero's efforts, adopted the slogan "We Are Boshi." They contributed countless hours to their communities' renovation--and crime prevention. The Boshi of old would have stubbornly assumed these tasks alone; the post-One World Boshi, having been rewarded for his trust in others, enjoyed his city's renewal and his role as its benefactor. Costumes Default Yoshi is his classic green with his red saddle. Insurgency Boshi, from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, is a Blue Yoshi with sunglasses on, a red spiked collar, red saddle, and red shoes. Category:Characters